Sakura Gakuen
by chatmonchy
Summary: Gumi is a punctual and straight A student, she's the second fastest runner in P.E and works at Panda Express after school. Though her love life is starting to effect her school life and friendship. Basically this a fanfic revolving around Gumi and her school life. There will be a lot of drama and I'll try to make this funny as possible, I'm not great with humor.
1. Train station

A naruto cellphone charm dangled from a ruby red flip-phone belonging to sixteen year old Gumi. Gumi owned more than a dozen phone charms and all of them were gifts from her closest friends. The naruto phone charm was recently given to her as a gift from her best friend Kagamine Rin. After watching only six episodes of Naruto Un-cut on Toonami, Rin has fallen in love with both the anime and ninjas in general. Personally Gumi wasn't into anime, she was more into reality shows and dramas like Koizora.

The green-haired girl switched her phone to silent mode and tossed it into her black square leather schoolbag. _I should get rid of that phone and get a smartphone like Miku-chan, but flip-phones are so cute!_ Gumi entered the kasumigeki station and purchased a fare ticket. She passed through the ticket barrier and easily found the marunouchi side platform. The marunouchi line would take her all the way to Shinjuku where her high school is located. _Where the heck is Rin? The train will arrive any second now._

"Gumi-chan!"

Kagamine Rin appeared by Gumi's side, panting and breathing heavily. She placed her hands on her feet and bent over to catch her breath. _Rin-chan knows that running in the train station is prohibited…then again I see businessmen running around here as well. She didn't get caught and I guess no one got hurt so no harm was done_. The train pulled up into the station and Gumi watched as a couple of people hurriedly exited the train. After the last person had left, Gumi grabbed Rin by her black blazer and dragged her into the semi-crowded train.

"Where's your brother?" Gumi whispered.

"He decided to take the train with piko-kun and gacha-kun." Rin whispered.

"Does he still have a crush on Miku?" Gumi whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe." Rin replied quietly.

It was no secret that Gumi has a crush on Kagamine Len. It also wasn't a secret that Miku has a crush on Len, but she had no idea that she and Gumi were crushing on the same guy. _If I date Len then Miku might hate me, but if Len dates Miku…_ Gumi's thoughts trailed off and she sadly stared down at her shiny black haruta shoes.


	2. Old cellphone

The train finally pulled up into the Shinjuku train station and the doors slid open once the train had come to a complete stop. Gumi and Rin exited the train, saying sorry to anyone they bumped into. The train stations were always crowded, but there usually not crowded in the morning around six. The rush hour begins around nine or eight, of course they'll be in school by eight so they won't have to worry about the crowded trains until after school. Once the two schoolgirls were out of the train station, they stopped by a nearby 7-eleven store before heading to Sato High.

"What's up Gumi-chan!?"

Gumi turned to see a rather tall red-haired male adolescent walking towards her. There's a keroppi band aid protecting the bridge of his nose from bacteria in the air, the cartilage of his left ear is pierced, along with the side of his nose, and he has snake bite piercings that seem to tie his whole bad boy look together. His gakuran jacket was unbuttoned all the way so you could see his white t-shirt and there were bandages around his right hand, but he kept it tucked it away in his pocket and his other hand gripped the strap of his brown leather book bag. Gumi instantly recognized the rough looking boy as Akaito Shion, a sibling of Kaito Shion. Akaito is a third year student and Gumi knew the principal would be happy once Akaito graduated.

"Good morning Akaito-senpai." Gumi greeted.

"Hey! Am I invisible or something!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Good-morning, princess." Akaito teased, causing Rin to blush bright red. "Miku is looking for you two. I guess she's at homeroom already…that Mr. Hamamoto must be a real snooze fest!"

"Tell me about it…" Gumi muttered. "Anyway, see you later Akaito-senpai!"

Gumi watched Akaito walk away with a sigh. _Sometimes I wish I could just skip school…I have every single class with Miku-chan and all she ever talks about is how cute Len is…I try not to get jealous or angry, but it's hard being in love with the very same guy your best friend has a crush on_. Gumi took a deep breath before entering the school. She placed her schoolbag on the narrow wooden bench and opened up her locker, she quickly exchanged her haruta shoes with her uwabaki (uwabaki are kind of like slippers, students wear them around the school rather than their street shoes.) She slammed her locker shut and followed Rin to their homeroom classroom, E③. She took a seat at the window, behind Miku.

"Morning." The blue-haired girl greeted cheerfully. "Guess what Mikuo packed me for lunch?"

"The usual bento lunch?" Rin guessed.

"Nope, French Food! My brother is a fantastic cook! Anyway have you two seen Len around?" Miku said, fiddling with her lace red ribbon.

"He took the train with Gacha-kun and Piko-kun this morning." Rin said.

Gumi pulled out her notebook and flipped to an empty page where she began to doodle while Miku and Rin talked about Len. She didn't like to join their conversations if they were talking about Len, it just made her angry hearing Miku call Len adorable or list all the features she adores about him. Miku seemed to get everything and Gumi felt that for once, things could just go her way. I guess I'll have to see what the universe has in store for me…

•••

Lunch time came around faster than Gumi had expected. Gumi pushed their desks together then pulled out a lime green bento and a pair of chopsticks. She removed the lid and pulled out a rather large takoyaki and stuffed the entire ball-shaped treat in her tiny mouth.

"In P.E Len-kun looked at me then offered me a drink of water from his canteen." Miku squealed.

"I hope that's not supposed to be a big deal. He offers all of his friends a waterfall." Rin said bluntly.

"It was still pretty romantic though." Miku said.

"I heard the clubs are going to be advertising themselves next period." Gumi finally said. "I'm thinking about joining Key club. It just recently started in Kyoto and spreading like wildfire. It sounds super interesting and it'll look good on my record for college."

"I was thinking about joining Key club too, even though I'm already the president of cooking club." Rin chimed in.

"If Len-kun is joining then I'll join too." Miku said with a shrug.

"Sup, ladies."

Kagamine Len, Rin's twin brother, walked up to their table with Namine Ritsu by his side. The okama couldn't cross dress at school so he was forced to wear the gakuran like all of the other male students and he kept his waist length red-hair in a cute but messy bun. He glared at all three girls, but Miku and Gumi didn't seem to notice. Both girls were gawking at the petite blonde standing next to their desk.

"Rin-chan, today after school I'm going out to Sunshine city with Namine and Rook. I'll probably be back around eight." Len said, not looking up from his smart phone. "Save me a plate of food."

"Fine, just make sure you do your homework." Rin said with a sighed.

Gumi studied the smartphone in Len's hands then glanced at her ruby red flip-phone dangling from her leather schoolbag. Maybe it's time I get a new phone…maybe a smart phone like Len-kun…yeah! I'll get a new phone after school, maybe I'll get it in Sunshine city. Gumi stuffed another takoyaki ball in her mouth and gazed at Len's face.

"Hey, Gumi-chan! Can I have one?" Len asked.

"S-Sure! Do you have chopsticks?" Gumi replied.

"Nope, you don't mind if I use yours right?" Len asked.

"Not at all." Gumi murmured.

A blush spread across Gumi's cheeks as she picked up a takoyaki and fed it to the blonde. He flashed her a thumbs up, before walking away with Namine. For once Miku was silent and the rest of lunch felt like heaven for Gumi.

•••

The dismissal bell rung and students began to exit the classroom in a hurry. Gumi aimed to leave, but Miku stopped.

"Gumi…do you think you can try to avoid Len a little? Like refuse to him and stuff." Miku said quietly.

"Why?" Gumi asked, trying not to sound offended.

"Because…I like him a lot and seeing you feed him that takoyaki at lunch really got to me." Miku explained. "So do you think you can lay off the physical contact with him?"

Gumi said nothing. Instead she left the classroom and headed towards the locker so she could quickly put on her haruta shoes and leave the building. _How dare she ask me to avoid Len?! She has a lot of nerve asking me to do that! If she doesn't like that then I'll make sure to do it around her a lot! She better get used to the idea of me and Len being a couple._ Gumi smiled confidently to herself and glanced at her old cellphone. _I suppose this is goodbye…Len will never be impressed if I tote around an old phone like this_. She carefully pulled off the charms and studied one in particular. It was a Pucca charm Len had gave to her a couple of years ago.

"…kawaii…"


	3. Sunshine city

The anchorwoman sat with her legs crossed at the large black marble desk; her shiny black hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and she barely wore any makeup compared to the other female anchor and the weather forecaster. She began to talk about last year's underage drinking and smoking scandal at Sato High. Her voice was clear and soothing, it almost made you forgot about the student's crime. The former president of cooking club was caught smoking and drinking at an adult party, it amazed Gumi how students could just throw away all their hard work for a little excitement. She rested half of her body on the kotatsu in front of the television, gazing at the attractive anchorwoman with bored eyes. Gumiya plopped down on the burgundy sofa and placed his feet on Gumi's back.

He wore nothing but a plain white t-shirt and his stripped blue color-block boxers. His black framed glasses rested on his forehead, the bangs of his medium length green hair were pinned down, and the two metal ball point piercings below his lip shined in the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. He placed his bowl of coffee flavored cereal on the arm rest and quickly put in his stud earrings. Two years ago, Akaito convinced Gumiya to get both ears pierced then a year later Akaito again convinced Gumiya to get facial piercings. Gumi felt that Akaito and Rook were a bad influence on her older brother, but there was nothing she could do about that.

"They're still talking about last year's scandal? Seriously, they need to get over it." Gumiya complained.

"Hey oniichan…if I looked like the anchorwoman do you think Len would like me?" Gumi asked out of nowhere.

"Uh I'm not sure what Len is into, but the anchorwoman has a mature look and Len is too childish for a mature woman." Gumiya replied. "I know my answer doesn't help, but just be yourself around him. I'm sure he'll come around."

Gumi nodded silently and continued to stare at the anchorwoman until Gumiya changed the channel. She didn't say anything mainly because Gumiya gets control of the living room TV on weekends. Around nine in the morning, a television show called Ressha Sentai Toquer comes on and Gumiya is madly in love with the show! His favorite character is Ai Moritaka, he finds the sixteen year old actress extremely attractive and he hoped she would show up at comic con. Gumi knew how much Gumiya loved the show so she decided to keep her mouth shut and watch it with him.

"Doesn't Miku have a crush on him too?" Gumiya asked.

"Yes." Gumi muttered bitterly.

"You two are stupid. You're going to let a boy come between your friendship." Gumiya said with a shake of his head. "I remember Akaito and I had a crush on this hot chick from the grocery store, well turns out she was lesbian so neither one of us got with her. But we didn't let some chick ruin our awesome friendship."

"You don't understand…everything always works out for Miku, I just want things to go my way for once." Gumi murmured.

"I do understand. Akaito gets all of the smoking hot babes and he gets to be in the best fights, but you don't see me complaining. You have to work for things, Gumi." Gumiya said. "The old president of cooking club got everything handed to her. Her life was boring and so she did the scandal for excitement, I don't want you to end up like her. Just work for it. Speaking of work, aren't you supposed to be at Panda Express by eleven?"

"No, I work on Sundays not Saturday." Gumi muttered.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I invite a couple of friends over." Gumiya said with a smirk.

Gumiya stuffed some more cereal into his mouth and slurped up the light brownish milk. He placed the bowl on the kotatsu and pulled out his phone; he sent a text to Akaito and his two other close friends. Gumi didn't mind if her brother invited friends to hang out at their house, she hated the fact that they never clean up behind themselves and she's forced to be their slave. Though Akaito seems to go easy on her, Gumi suspected that the bad boy valued her friendship or perhaps he had a crush on her. _As if he'd actually have a crush on me…he's older than me and besides, dating him would be like dating my own brother. _Gumi got up and tidy up the house; she washed the dishes, vacuumed the entire house, dusted random areas, and set out some snacks and soda for Gumiya and his friends.

The doorbell went off and Gumiya was too busy getting dressed so Gumi reluctantly answered the door. Akaito thrust a large brown paper bag into Gumi's arms and walked in, accompanied by two other male adolescents around his age. One leaned against the wall near the door with a bored expression. His hair was neat compared to Akaito; it was black with a red highlight and he has a short ahoge. His eyebrow was pierced along with his left ear and his tongue. He wore a black studded dog collar, a red trench coat, a cropped black tank top, skin tight black jeans, and a red belt to tie the whole look together. Gumi instantly recognized him as Rook, another third year student attending Sato High.

"Who is she?"

Gumi felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and she glanced back to see another one of Gumiya's friends. He was a tall and rather toned blonde with gorgeous blue eyes, zero piercings, and a charming smile. The young-man was dressed head to toe in black; he wore a long sleeve contrast-trim hooded top, trimmed harem pants, and black boats. He added yellow fingerless gloves and silver and yellow headphones to brighten up his look. It took Gumi to realize that he was Sora Sugia, he too is a third year student. She knew who he is, but didn't know him like that.

"My sister." Gumiya answered. "Did you bring him?"

Sora removed his hand from Gumi's shoulder and nodded. He stepped aside, revealing Kagamine Len. _Oh my god! Len-kun! Wait, why is he hanging out with these punks? He's much too adorable and innocent to be seen with these freaks, they'll poison him!_ Gumi adjusted the goggles sitting on her hear and she nervously twirled a piece of her hair, staring down at her feet. Akaito glanced at Gumi and sighed, a bit irritated. It was true, he did have a crush on Gumi, but she was two years younger than him and Gumiya wouldn't approve of their relationship. It would just make things awkward for him. He unwilling pushed the green-haired girl towards Len before following Gumiya into the kitchen.

"H-Hi Len-kun. What are you doing here?" Gumi asked nervously.

"Sora, Rook, and Akaito just showed up at my house and asked me if I wanted to hang out with them. I agreed to hang out with them, because it's not every day that the coolest guys in school show up at your house." Len explained. "You're house is nice by the way. Though I doubt Gumiya helped you clean it, no offense but your brother is a slob."

"None taken!" Gumi giggled.

"I guess the guys are ditching me so do you want to go Sunshine city with me?" Len suggested.

"Yes." Gumi said, trying not to sound desperate or too excited. "I'll be right back, I just need to change out of my pajamas."

Gumi raced up to her room and tossed her pajamas aside. Gumi quickly slipped into long-sleeve almond mock neck lace top, a pink wool blend shorts and pink lace up pumps. She ran the comb and brush through her short wavy green hair then, for the finishing touch, she put on a pink bow accent headband. _I hope my stylish outfit will captive Len…wait! I can't go without makeup!_ Gumi applied a bit of pink blush to her cheeks and clear lip gloss to her plump pink lips. Gumi grabbed a white chain accent flap cross-body bag, stuffed her mew wallet and smartphone in it, and then strutted downstairs. Len looked up from his smartphone and stared at her for a long time before smiling and opening the door.

"You look beautiful Gumi." He complimented before adding quickly. "Let's get going."

Gumi blushed deeply and nodded. The two teens took the marunouchi line all the way to Ikebukuro, from there they took exit 35 and the underground passage finally entering Sunshine city. Gumi stared at the Sunshine 60 building, simply amazed that she could see the tower from here. She spun around to look at all of the attractions, when she finally turned to face Len she saw that the blonde hadn't even looked up from his phone. _I wonder who he's texting…I hope it's not Miku-chan._ Gumi tinkered with the gold chain of her bag. Len chuckled lightly as he tucked his smartphone into his back pocket.

"Neru-chan is so funny." He said to himself. "So where do you feel like going?"

"I've only ever been here once so I really don't know." Gumi replied.

"Okay, well I'll take you to the shopping mall. There's a great kissaten in the mall that I go to all the time with Neru-chan when we visit Sunshine city together." Len said.

"Neru-chan?" Gumi frowned.

"Neru-chan and I are good friends. Turns out we have a lot in common, but anyway let's go to the shopping mall." Len smile.

_Neru-chan is good friends with Len-kun? That's a little strange, but I've seen stranger relationships._ Gumi nodded and followed Len down the crowded streets of Sunshine city. _I wonder if he's been texting her this whole time…I'm not jealous, actually it's a huge relief! I know Neru-chan has a crush on Sora-kun, but I'd like to see what their chatting about_. Gumi strained her eyes to see what Len was typing, but all she saw was his fat thumb. Whenever he looked over at her, she averted her eyes and pretended to be awe struck. They took the escalator up to the second floor and Len led her into a trendy little coffee shop. Gumi approached the counter, shocked to see Tenshi Hoshino (a female utauloid) standing there at the counter with her hair covered by a black cap. The brown-skinned girl smiled at Gumi and handed Gumi a cup of coffee, she already knew what type of coffee Gumi liked and how she wanted it.

"Hey Gumi! Are you here with Len?" Tenshi greeted.

"Yes, but he's been texting Neru-chan a lot so he hasn't been paying much attention to me." Gumi said.

"Oh, Neru-chan? If it was Miku then you should be worried, but Len and Neru are gamer buddies. They play a lot of videogames together online and they've attended a lot of anime conventions as well." Tenshi said, waving it off. "But if you're that concerned about it, then ask him or look through his phone. Just don't get caught."

"Thanks for the advice, Tenshi." Gumi beamed.

She waved to the white haired girl and sat down across from Len, lightly sipping the sweet yet hot coffee through a tiny red straw. Gumi ignored the burning sensation in her throat and mouth and watched Len get up from the table. The blonde left to go find a bathroom, leaving his smartphone behind. Temptation reared its ugly face and made Gumi pick up the smartphone, she quickly glanced up. _Just a quick peek…he won't know_. Gumi tapped the on button and scowled seeing the lock screen, a set of numbers popped up. _He has a password…I have no idea what it is… _Gumi glanced around and punched in random numbers until she got it right. She quickly pulled up Len's messenger app and tapped on his conversation with Akita Neru.

Her eyes flickered over a new message Neru sent him; _don't spend too long in Sunshine city, Len-chan! Hurry up and buy the new game then get online so we can play together! Gumi heard Len's voice not too far from here._ She quickly exited out of the messenger and turned off the phone, placing it in the exact same spot she found it. Gumi pretended to look around and take quick sips of her coffee which failed to cool off. _Neru-chan used the honorific suffix chan with Len rather than kun. Maybe it's because their close friends._ Though something in the back of Gumi's head was telling her something else. Len picked up his phone and put it in his back pocket.

"Let's walk around for a bit."

"…Sure!"


	4. Love is war

Gumi filled a donabe* (a clay pot) with ⅔ of water and set it on the counter near the stove, she also laid a three inch slice of Kombu seaweed on the water's surface to soak for thirty minutes. Then she began to whip up the sesame sauce and pronzu sauce in two separate bowls for the shabu shabu* (a popular Japanese hot pot dish). As usual Gumiya invited Rook and Akaito over for dinner and it was up to Gumi to serve the three young-adults a large and satisfying meal. The last time Rook and Akaito stayed over for dinner, Gumi overworked herself by preparing a dozen dishes. This time she decided to keep things simple and execute a nabe* (or nabemono, a one-pot dish). Once the two sauces were done, she set them aside and moved onto the ½ head of napa cabbage and ½ bunch shungiku.

"What time are they coming over?" Gumi asked as she washed the two vegetables.

"Um…in an hour. I think Rook will get here before Akaito." Gumiya replied. "By the way, what are you making?"

"I'm making shabu shabu. Don't you see the sesame sauce and pronzu sauce on the counter?" Gumi said. "Can you set the table for me, please? I have my hands full with preparing the shabu shabu and rice. And we both know you aren't are a good cook."

"Yeah, whatever." Gumiya muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Gumi smiled at her slothful older brother and turned back to the wet yet clean vegetables in her hand. She laid the napa cabbage head down on the wooden cutting board and pulled a stainless steel chief's knife out of the black wooden knife block. Before she had a chance to start cutting up the cabbage, her cellphone began to vibrate in her back pocket. _I hope Rin-chan isn't texting me. If I don't finish the shabu shabu then Akaito and others will get mad at me_. Gumi wiped her hands on her retro light blue apron and pulled out her smart phone. She wasn't surprised to see a picture of Rin and her phone number flash on the screen. She placed the phone on the counter, away from the ingredients and pressed the answer button.

"Moshi moshi* Rin-chan, what's up?" Gumi greeted warmly.

"Hey Gumi-chan! Let me tell you what Len did this morning." Rin said.

Gumi picked up the stainless steel knife and proceeded with chopping up the napa cabbage head and shungiku. The green-haired girl nodded and repeated the word 'mmhm' while putting the vegetables aside and turning off the stove so that the white rice could cool off. Gumi then picked up the enoki, sliced it in half, and thoroughly washed it while the blonde droned about the events that took place earlier today. Rin had recently come down with a cold and it kept her in bed the entire day. Rin explained to Gumi that Len was kind enough to cancels his plans with Ritsu and Oliver to cater to her every whim for the entire day. _I wish Gumiya would ditch his friends and help me out when I'm sick…but he's eighteen and I'm sixteen, I have no control over him. _Gumi sighed under her breath and picked up a shiitake mushroom.

"Anyway we have to sign up for a club by the end of the week! I was thinking that we could join the archery club or maybe dance team. Key club sounds kind of boring, but the mask and slogan are so kakkoii*!"

"I was thinking about signing up for track. With me and CUL-senpai on the track team, our high school will be unbeatable!"

"Aww Gumi-chan! You know I'm not a very fast runner! I want us to join a club together."

"Just join the dance team or cheer squad with Miku-chan…besides you're already the president of cooking club so you should worry about your own club instead of joining another one."

"Yeah you're right…oh, did you hear?! After Mew-senpai graduates from high school she's going to study aboard in New York City, I also heard that she's taking V Flower-senpai and Chika-senpai with her as well."

"That's amazing news! We should congratulate her tomorrow! Anyway I have to finish preparing this shabu shabu, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye-bye, sleep well Gumi-chan!"

"You too, Rin-chan."

Gumi smiled warmly and ended the call. _I've always thought about studying aboard in Europe with CUL-chan and Avanna-senpai, but I won't be able to do that because I haven't applied for the program. If I study aboard then I won't be able to see Len-kun and there's no doubt Miku-chan will become his girlfriend during my absences. I must stay here and attend the same college with Len-kun!_ Gumi pumped her first determinedly then continued decorating the shiitake mushrooms and carrots.

The following day Gumi had strangely woken up before her alarm clock; the green-haired girl smiled at her reflection while buttoning up her blue blazer. _I know Len-kun is going to try out for the soccer team today and I want to be there to support him! I will cheer him on during his try-outs and afterwards I'll give him a present…It's too early to confess my feelings to him, but for now I'll display small acts of affection._ Gumi stepped a bit closer to the mirror and applied a bit of strawberry scented lip-gloss to her pink lips. _On my way to the train station I should pick up a box of strawberry pudding. Len-kun loves strawberry pudding_. Gumi happily placed an Armin nendoroid* on top of her books, zipped up her bag, and raced downstairs.

"Ohayo!" Gumi greeted.

"Ugh, good morning…I'm not going to school today." Gumiya muttered.

"Why not?" Gumi asked, stuffing her lime green bento into her leather school bag.

"I have something important to do today." Gumiya muttered.

"What could be more important than getting an education? If you keep this up, you'll become a ronin*." Gumi scolded.

"Damare*! Go to school." Gumiya growled.

Gumi shot Gumiya a glare before turning away and shouting ittekimasu*. _I bet Akaito-senpai and the others influenced ani* to skip school…ani is a very intelligent young-man, but what if they encourage him not to go to college? What if he forgets everything he learns while hanging out with those lunkheads? If he fails the college entrance exams then he'll become a ronin or what if he finishes his senior year with a C average?! It'll be hard to get into a university with those kinds of grades._ Gumi sighed and pushed her negative thoughts into the deepest abyss of her mind. She then sprinted up the street and entered the nearest convenience store.

"Irrashaimase*!" A male employee greeted from behind the counter.

"Ohayo gozaimasu*!" Gumi shouted energetically.

The schoolgirl raced up and down the aisles until she came upon the snack section. _Does this store even sell strawberry pudding?!_ Gumi stooped down and scanned the rows of scrumptious goodies until her gaze landed on a pink rectangular box. _Yes! Strawberry pudding! I should buy something for Mew-senpai as well…but what would she like?_ Gumi picked up the box and ambled over to the adult section. The adult section barely had any candy and there were a couple of erotic magazines lying around. _I think Mew-senpai likes Lotte Black Black gum…hopefully she'll accept my kind offer_. Gumi happily snatched up the pack of gum and skipped over to the counter.

"How are you?" The employee asked as he scanned her items.

"I'm super genki*! And you?" Gumi replied.

"I'm still kind of tired, but I'm hanging in there." The employee smiled. "That'll be ￥5000."

Gumi unzipped her leather bag and pulled out a black faux leather wallet. _I didn't think it would be that cheap, well at least I have more money for the train._ Gumi handed the young male employee a crisp ￥5000 yen note. She grabbed her plastic bag and exited the convenience store, now heading towards the kasumigaseki station.

•••

Len kept his eyes on the prize; he lightly kicked the soccer ball towards the goal and swiftly dodged the other soccer players without losing the ball. Once he neared the goal, he sped up and gave the ball one powerful kick. The goalie attempted to deflect the soccer ball by leaping into the air with his arms extended, but his attempt failed and the ball whizzed past him. The juniors and senior players stared at the blonde in shock. No one expected him to make a goal.

"Ganbatte* Len-kun!" Gumi and Miku cheered.

The petite blonde glanced at the two schoolgirls and smiled weakly. He waved at the other players before jogging over to the anxious teens. I'm so happy that Len-kun scored a goal! Now he'll defiantly get on the soccer team! Oh, I almost forgot! I have to give him my present. Gumi quickly unzipped her bag and began to dig around. Miku raised an eyebrow at Gumi, before shuffling closer to Len.

"Len-kun, I got you something." Miku uttered shyly.

"You did?" Len asked, a bit surprised.

Gumi excitedly wrapped her fingers around the box containing the Armin nendoroid, but she never took her eyes off of Miku and Len. The blue-haired girl pulled out a medium size Rainbow Alpacasso plushie; strapped to its next was an envelope, possibly containing a letter and goodies.

"Thank you so much Miku-chan. I love it." Len smiled.

"You're welcome!" Miku exclaimed nervously.

"I also got you something, Len-kun." Gumi said quickly.

Gumi whipped out the box of strawberry pudding and the Armin nendoriod. Len nearly dropped the plushie, but he contained his happiness and gratefully accepted Gumi's present. _I didn't know Len was a ladies man…_ Namine stared at the three teens. _That's Len for ya! Go get 'em tiger!_ As the redhead turned to face field again a soccer ball suddenly slammed into his face.

"Ah, Namine-kun!" Len gasped. "Thanks for the gifts! I have to go!"

The blonde jogged off, leaving the two girls alone. _Why did Gumi give Len a present? I thought I told her to lay off him…maybe it's just a friendly gesture, but to be on the safe side I should at least ask her about it._ Miku nodded at her thoughts and opened her mouth to speak, but there was no sign of Gumi. Gumi furiously stomped down the hallway. _The nerve of that girl! How dare she give Len-kun a present! I didn't mind letting her cheer with me, but she crossed the line! This means war!_ A hand grabbed Gumi's shoulder and jerked her into a classroom.

"Why are you stomping?" asked a familiar voice.

A deep blush spread across Gumi's cheeks as she gawked at the tall senior in front of her. Her skin was pale, her thick jet black hair hovered above her butt, the blazer hid the tattoo on her left bicep, and her black stud earrings were barely visible. She wore a bit of mascara and black lipstick, but her mature face was naturally beautiful. The busty senior plopped down at a wooden desk and smiled at her young admirer. _I never realized how much Gumi-kōhai* looked up to me. I can make her blush or faint just by looking at her_. Mew held back a smirk.

"The truth is…my best friend Miku has a crush on Len-kun and I have a crush on him too! We both cheered him on during the soccer tryouts, but she gave him a gift…I didn't like it at all…my chest got tight and my adrenaline began to pump." Gumi explained.

"Sounds like someone is jealous~!" A voice sang.

A pink-haired female senior dropped a stack of textbooks onto the desk in front of Mew. A plastic smile was plastered on her face, the ends of her short pink hair were thick and curly, she also wore black lipstick with a bit of mascara and eyeliner, and her nails had perfect French tips and her entire nail was covered in black nail polish. Chika wasn't very fond of freshmen like Gumi or junior high students such as Len, but she never showed it. Instead she often teased them in a playful manner.

"I'm not afraid to admit that I'm jealous of Miku…but I'm also pretty steamed! I want things to go right for me this semester." Gumi said.

"Gumi-chan, I like you a lot but she you shouldn't let some guy get in between your relationship with Miku. Even if you did become Len's girlfriend…what would happen if you two broke up? Who would you run to? I'm a very busy senior so you can't always run to me, Rin will try to cheer Len up if he's heartbroken about the breakup, and Gumiya will probably rub all of this in your face." Mew said bluntly.

Gumi hung her head. _She's right…I could back down and let Miku take Len from me…or I could continue fighting till the very end! I'll make him choose one of us! He'll defiantly choose me!_ Gumi brightened up and nodded at Mew. _Oh, I should give Mew-senpai her present_! Gumi dug around in her bag until she found the pack of gum. She then bowed respectfully and held out the pack of gum.

"Congratulations Mew-senpai! I heard you were going to studying aboard in New York City and I just wanted to thank you for all the guidance and support you have given me over the years." Gumi said.

_She's going to thank her with a pack of gum?! How tactless…_ Chika rolled her eyes and returned to the copier.

"Arigatou*, Gumi-chan. I love Lotte Black Black gum." Mew said.

"I'll get you a better gift next time." Gumi said.

"You don't have to do that." Mew assured. "Anyway you haven't signed up for a club yet. Have you decided which club you were going to join yet?"

"I was thinking about joining the track team, but a club hasn't really come to mind." Gumi admitted.

"I think you should join track, because Cul and I will be joining as well." Mew smiled.

_I've heard about that freshmen's running speed and I will definitely not let her outshine me on the track. At least she's only taking track…if she had stumbled into my fashion club, I would have rejected her…though she does have great taste in fashion. _Chika bit her lip and picked up a stack of flyers. _Why does Mew like mentoring that little girl…she'll be graduating in the third semester, she doesn't need to waste her time mentoring small fry_. The jealous pink-haired girl stayed there until Gumi had left the room.

"Aren't you taking your 'guardians' to NYC as well?" Chika asked dryly.

"I am, I hope you don't have a problem with that." Mew replied.

Mew released Aoki Lapis and Merli from her heart shaped locket. _Geez, what's gotten into her today?_ Mew glanced over her shoulder at Chika.

Gumi happily raced down the hallway towards the nearest exit. _I'm going to join the track team so Cul-chan, Mew-senpai, and I can be together. I still won't take my eyes off of Len-kun and Miku-chan…I'm going to war today and I won't lose_! Fire blazed in Gumi's eyes as she burst through the double doors. _Len-kun will be mine!_

•••

Clarification:

Donabe- a clay pot which can be used over an open flame

Shabu shabu- A very popular one pot dish in Japan, typically served in a donabe

Nabe- Also known as Nabemono, refers to a variety of one pot dishes

Nendoroid- A 10cm plastic figure designed as a chibi or super deformed character

Ronin- Someone who fails the college entrance exams

Moshi moshi- Hello (use for phone only)

Kakkoii- Cool

Damare- shut up

Ittekimasu- I'm leaving

Ani- Japanese for older brother

Irrashaimase- Welcome (store/shop greeting)

Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good morning (formal)

Genki- energy

Ganbatte- do your best

Kōhai- someone younger at school or work

Arigatou- Thank you (informal)


End file.
